Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field a display, and more particularly to a driving method of scan lines in a display panel (e.g., a liquid crystal display) and a driving device thereof.
Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of a thin film transistor (TFT) LCD, people require more and more the display quality of LCD products. A crosstalk effect is a common dysfunctional phenomenon of the TFT-LCD. People usually define the crosstalk effect as an influence of another region on one region in a whole display screen of the TFT-LCD, resulting in one kind of abnormalities with respect to frame distortions.
The crosstalk effect often needs to be seen in specific frame. For an example of a white display block displayed on a center region in a grey level background, the upper region of the white display block becomes bright and the bottom region of the white display block becomes dark. Furthermore, because more and more frames are gradually displayed and each of the frames results in the same crosstalk effect, the display quality of the display panel is severely affected.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a driving method of scan lines in an LCD panel and a driving device thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.